In a charged particle beam device represented by a scanning electron microscope (hereinafter, referred to as “SEM”), a sample is scanned with a charged particle beam narrowly focused through an electrostatic lens, an electromagnetic lens, or the like to obtain desired information (for example, a sample image) from the sample. When observing a sample with such a device, it is necessary to determine that which position of the sample the current field of view reaches, and move the field of view until a place where the user wants to observe (hereinafter, referred to as “searching for an observation field of view”).
In PTL 1, a sample holder for an SEM and an SEM mounted with the sample holder are disclosed which are capable of using a slide glass used for observation with an optical microscope (hereinafter, referred to as “OM”) as it is as an observation sample.